Come Home
by Ally French
Summary: Just a quick song fic that I put together about Rory and Logan and the London situation.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is just somehting i put together becuase i had this song in my head and i thought it fit well with the Rory/Logan situation. So read and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:So the song is Come Home by Ari Hest and the words are from Gilmore Girls which I do not own. **

**Logan:** Rory, do you really want to stop seeing me?  
**Rory:** No, but I can't.  
**Logan:** Because I don't want to stop seeing you.  
**Rory:** Okay, but.  
**Logan:** So just accept what I'm saying. I like trying new things. It's new, it's different, but I can do it.

_I don't need no evidence Written in a paper card  
__Saying that you miss me, that living alone is awfully hard_

**Logan:** Actually, there's something going on here.  
**Rory:** What? Your throat? Is it sore? Should I get Dr. Schultz? I mean, we're here, we might as well.  
**Logan:** Thank you for being who I want to get out of the hospital for.  
**Rory:** You're welcome.

_Just come home as soon as you can  
Come home, don't ever leave again  
Then together we will spend, every moment till the end_

**Rory:** Intimidating. So, a full year in London.  
**Logan:** Yep.  
**Rory:** So when do you move exactly? The Asia thing. I guess that's on the back burner. Do you have to leave the very day after you graduate, or is there a cushion?  
**Logan:** Stop! It's not happening, okay? Not yet! It's February! We don't have to think about this right now. Right now it doesn't even exist, okay? I'm not going to think about it. Let's not think about it.  
**Rory:** Okay.

_I don't want no diatribe Telling me how you feel inside  
Words can be quite vivid, but they can't bring you to me live_

**Logan:** Look, I understand that you're upset and I really wish that you hadn't found out like that. But Rory, I LOVE YOU! You know that I love you. When I said that I was your boyfriend, I agreed to be faithful to you, which by the way was a first for me. And I thought it would be hard, but it wasn't. Then I asked you to move in with me. I asked you to move in with me, and I thought that was going to be hard, but it wasn't. I have been completely faithful to you, Rory. I have not been with another girl, I have not looked at another girl, I have not even thought about another girl.

_Just come home as soon as you can  
Come home, don't ever leave again  
Then together we will spend, every moment till the end_

**Logan:** I though I wanted to break up. I thought it was a stupid experiment, me trying to be a boyfriend. That it didn't work and I would just move on and I didn't! Couldn't actually.  
**Logan:** Rory! I love you!

_Its Only 3,000 miles, give or take a few  
Its only 3,000 miles, between my hands and you_

**Logan:** Because you're special.  
**Rory:** Special? Like "Stop eating the paste" special?

_I don't need no good luck charm  
Hanging around my big old neck  
Nothing in this world could make your being away correct_

**Logan:** Rory.  
**Rory:** I have to go with you.  
**Logan:** No!  
**Rory:** Yes! You are leaving for London. Who knows when we'll see each other again?

_Just come home as soon as you can  
Come home, don't ever leave again  
Then together we will spend, every moment till the end_

**Rory:** He spent 40 years alone in space, just waiting to see her. And he was willing to come back as an 80 year old man, giving up almost his entire life, just to spend those last few years with her.  
**Lorelai:** Now, are you aware when you're in suspended animation, or is it just like a really long nap.  
**Rory:** Shush! The point is, that this is Logan's favorite episode of the Twilight Zone. And when we watched it together, he said, **'That's true love'.** That's true love! This is the most romantic gift I've ever been given!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here's chapter number two this one feature Luke and Lorelei though. I really don't know what to make of Lorelei and Chris is season seven because I'm not sure about that but I also didn't like the whole April thing with Luke. Will have to see how it all works out I guess. Song is Strangers Again by Ari Hest. Read and enjoy.**

Lorelai: Hey, do you remember the first time we met?  
Luke: What?  
Lorelai: I'm just trying to remember the first time we met. It must have been at Luke's, right?  
Luke: nods It was at Luke's, it was at lunch, it was a very busy day, the place was packed, and this person...  
Lorelai: Ooh, is it me? Is it me?  
Luke: This person comes tearing into the place in a caffeine frenzy.  
Lorelai: happily Ooh, it's me.  
Luke: I was with a customer. She interrupts me, wild-eyed, begging for coffee, so I tell her to wait her turn. Then she starts following me around, talking a mile a minute, saying God knows what. So finally I turn to her, and I tell her she's being annoying - sit down, shut up, I'll get to her when I get to her.  
Luke: She asked me what my birthday was. I wouldn't tell her. She wouldn't stop talking. I gave in. I told her my birthday. Then she opened up the newspaper to the horoscope page, wrote something down, tore it out, handed it to me.  
Lorelai: God, seriously. You wrote the menu, didn't you?  
Luke: So I'm looking at this piece of paper in my hand, and under Scorpio, she had written 'You will meet an annoying woman today. Give her coffee and she'll go away.' I gave her coffee.  
Lorelai: grins But she didn't go away.

_Long before we ever touched  
Long before we knew too much  
I wish we were strangers again_

Luke: I thought we were on track, and now you're standing there looking at me like I'm crazy. Lorelai: I'm not looking at you like you're crazy!  
Luke: You know the last time I bought flowers for someone? Never! That's when! Very easy stat to remember!  
Lorelai: I loved the flowers!  
Luke: And then when I walked you home after the wedding, there was a moment. I thought there was a moment.  
Lorelai: There was! There was a moment.  
(Luke looks at her and then moves closer)  
Lorelai: What are you doing?  
Luke: Will you just stand still? (he gathers her in his arms and they kiss.)  
(Lorelai moves away, and then steps closer to Luke)  
Luke: What are you doing?  
Lorelai: Will you just stand still?

_Long before we ever kissed  
Long before I ever missed you  
I wish we were strangers again_

Luke: She told me to hold on to that horoscope, put it in my wallet, and carry it around with me - (takes a piece of paper from his wallet and gives it to her)  
Luke: one day it would bring me luck.  
Lorelai: (teasing) Well, man, I will say anything for a cup of coffee reads it, grows serious  
Lorelai: Um... I can't believe you kept this. You kept this in your wallet? (sees his face)  
Lorelai: You kept this in your wallet.  
Luke: Eight years.  
Lorelai: (emotionally) Eight years.

_I want yesterday to come back again  
Nothing is as simple as I once knew  
Why can't everything be the way it was  
Before the day that I lost you?_

Lorelai: Hey.  
Luke: Oh, hey.  
Lorelai: Find anything good?  
Luke: Oh yeah, I got some refrigerator magnets shaped like sushi for a nickel, so basically I scored. Lorelai: Oh good.  
Luke: Hey, look, about that thing that happened the other day -  
Lorelai: Oh forget it.  
Luke: I was a jerk, I didn't mean it.  
Lorelai: I know - really  
Luke: Yeah well, I am sorry.

_Long before the afterglow  
Long before our tears fell slow  
I wish we were strangers again_

Luke: Listen, you're the one who's still hung up here. I'm telling you, I'm over it. I mean, I guess it just isn't as big a deal to me as it is to you.  
Lorelai: Oh, it's not as big a deal?  
Luke: Yeah, so we're not getting married. It's fine by me. I mean, you're the one who proposed in the first place

Luke: (to Lorelai) It's not your fault, it's not my fault. It's just--we're not right together, you know? You're you, and I'm me, and we just, we've got to stop pretending we're something else. You don't belong with me. You belong with someone like Christopher, and I just...let's just stop fighting it, okay? You go back to being Lorelai Gilmore, and I'll go back to being the guy in the diner who pours your coffee

_I want yesterday to come back again  
Nothing is as simple as I once knew  
Why can't everything be the way it was  
Before the day that I lost you?_

Sookie: He has had to watch you go from one guy to another, and then the engagement, and then the engagement was off, and patiently he's waited. And now in walks this kid and he says, 'My God, will she date anyone else in the world before she'll date me?' Lorelai: Sookie, that… Sookie: Hey, maybe it's crazy, maybe it's irrational, but it's there. Just look the guy in the eye, it's right there.

Luke: You know I love you right?  
Lorelai: I really need to hear that once in a while!  
Luke: I love you and I'm going to marry you

**REVIEW **


End file.
